Something To Talk About
by AnimeAngel97
Summary: One-Shot SwanQueen Inspired by Bonnie Raitt's 'Something to Talk About'


Something To Talk About

 _My friend Statiic97and I have recently been giving each other one-shot challenges inspired by music for our many fandoms. We thought it'd be fun to start posting them for you guys, so enjoy!_

"Regina...Regina!" The man's voice pulled me out of my thoughts and back to earth.

"Huh? Oh, it's just you, Sidney. What do you have to report?" He visibly flinched at the dislike for him in my tone.

"I was just eating at Granny's and I heard something that may interest you." He gave me that know-it-all look of his and smirked. "Actually, I'm sure it will interest you. It has to do with a Miss Emma Swan."

"Out with it then, I don't have all day to listen to gossip about that woman." I retorted as I glance at the clock. It's already 2 o'clock? Where did the time go? Last time I looked at the clock it was only 12:30. It's just so boring, I can't help, but get lost in thought sometimes.

His face fell a little, but he quickly recovered and put on a poker face. "Well, rumor has it that you two are a little more than just rivals. Rumor says that you two are actually seeing each other secretly." His eyes sparkled the way they do when he discovers a juicy story. Immediately I feel a hatred for that look. "How dare you?! That woman is an absolute horror to this town. She's appalling. Don't you dare come into my office with such a stupid rumor to report. Get out. And shut the door behind you!" Sidney's eyes widened, but he listened to me and left the room, closing the door behind him.

'Ha! Like I, a Queen, would ever date such a distasteful woman. Please, I can have anyone in this town that I want... Okay, well maybe she isn't completely appalling, I mean she is sort of pretty and that headstrong stubbornness is, in it's own way, sort of attractive, but I still don't see why people would think that we were a thing.'

Standing up, I look out the window to look at the clock tower. It reads 2:48. Time has begun to move and I don't know how she did it, but I blame her. Storybrooke has changed, because of HER. My own son thinks I'm evil. I know I've done some evil things, but Henry used to believe in me, he made me better. My hatred in Emma Swan renewed, I leave out the door. Henry will soon be getting out of school and I am fairly certain I know where he'll be going.

I find myself at Granny's, when I walk in my nose is assaulted with the scents of all kinds of foods. Granny may be a bit hard-to-handle at times, but she's really a great cook. I find a booth in the corner and order a coffee. Then I wait. It isn't long before Henry comes bounding in, with Emma Swan slowly trailing behind. I watch them talk. Henry used to talk to me like that. He used to smile like that for me, but now he has her. I turn away for a moment, unable to watch.

A hand touches my shoulder and I jump. She's standing there and Henry's watching us from their table. Swan asks me if I want to join them. Her eyes looking anywhere but me. Obviously Henry had a hand in this. She'd never just invite me over, besides she

Against my better judgement, I stand up and find we're standing just a little too closely, I don't move, but instead speak to her. "Miss Swan, I hadn't noticed you here. I would love to sit down and chat with my son, it's so kind of you to offer." She winced. That came out a bit harsher than I intended it to, but I couldn't help but make jabs at her. I want her to know that it hurts seeing her with Henry. My son enjoying time with her, without me…

She walks right behind me as I walk toward Henry. I try to ignore her, but I can feel her eyes on my back. I can feel her right behind me.

I sit across from Henry and it bugs me when she takes the spot beside him. "Henry, how'd school go?" He starts talking about some mischief that this kid in his class got into for something or other but then he sees Mary Margaret outside and says he needs to talk to her. He ducks out, claiming he'll be right back, leaving Swan and I at the table alone."I heard a rumor, Regina. I thought you should hear it from me before you hear it somewhere else." I did not expect Swan to know about the rumor. I wonder what she had thought when she'd heard it. Her are eyes locked on mine and I watch as the colors in her eyes seem to move. It's a pretty sight.

"Wait, what did you say? I asked, when I realized that she'd finished speaking, I'd been staring just a little too long. I'd gotten lost in her eyes. She huffed, "I said, that there's a rumor going on that the two of us are seeing each other. I figured you ought to know." I laughed, maybe a little too loudly. "Swan, why would anyone think we were going out?! I hate you. You hate me. It's as simple as that."

"I never said I hated you," she murmured, my heart stuttered over a beat, "Yes, well, it was implied."

Henry was back and I stood up. "We should really be getting home. I'm sure Henry has some homework to do." Henry looked at Swan, "But I'm not ready to go yet." I look at Henry, then look to Swan with a pointed glare.

Swan sighs, "Look kid, go home. Get your homework done, we'll see each other tomorrow."

Henry agreed. A part of me wished they wouldn't make plans in front of me, but then Emma turned to me. "You can come too, if you want to." My heart leaped to my throat and I turned away.

She invited me to join them? Again? Why? If she was trying to discourage everyone from thinking that rumor had some truth to it, she was doing it wrong.

"We'll see." I say as I put money down on the table for my coffee and start the walk towards the door. Suddenly tomorrow doesn't look quite so boring.


End file.
